stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg:Nikolai
De politie zoekt naar de huidige Don, Jillis Tingen! 15px Tahrim Veltman 2 okt 2008 16:28 (UTC) :Ah gelukkig maar dat ik hier nooit mee in heb gestemt :p 26 apr 2009 12:50 (UTC) ::Waarmee? Je zit nog steeds in de maffia he.. 26 apr 2009 12:51 (UTC) :::Het kan ook een andere jillis zijn, ik ontken in ieer geval alles :p 26 apr 2009 12:54 (UTC) ::::Nee, in het bevolkingsregister is er maar 1 jillis... ahja, we weten het nu wel, niks om je voor te schamen, Timo heeft ook hele slechte dingen gedaan ;) 26 apr 2009 12:54 (UTC) :::::Klopt :p,ik krijg volgens mij toch niet zoveel stemmen als vice-president 26 apr 2009 12:57 (UTC) ::::::Gelukkig niet nee :p geen Don als minister :l 26 apr 2009 12:58 (UTC) :::::::Hahahaha lol :p ik stop want dit wordt erg on serieus :p :) XD 26 apr 2009 12:59 (UTC) Molotov Wie is de volgende? Oos Wes zelf? --Bucureştean 7 jun 2009 14:41 (UTC) : :'( Die vriend van molotov :P --OuWTB 7 jun 2009 14:43 (UTC) :: Gwn Oos Wes dus, die is bevriend met iedereen in Nieuwvromen, niet waar? --Bucureştean 7 jun 2009 14:44 (UTC) :::Niet met communisten :D Jón Hjúllbergsson bedoelk. --OuWTB 7 jun 2009 14:45 (UTC) ::::Geen idee wie de volgende wordt :P Greenday2 7 jun 2009 14:52 (UTC) :::::Lees mijn courant. Breng Hjullbergsson om, Gd2 ;) --Bucureştean 7 jun 2009 14:54 (UTC) Opdracht geeft... --OuWTB 7 jun 2009 14:58 (UTC) Tahrim Veltman (1865 - 1870) (werd vermoord door z'n vrouw, die het beu was elke avond opnieuw voor hem te moeten koken) (?) --Bucureştean 9 jun 2009 14:26 (UTC) Crimineel Pact Wat dacht je van een criminele samenwerking tussen Nikolai en Mama Luigi's Mafia en de M.L.O.M. van Mama Luigi? Dat versterkt de banden in de georganiseerde misdaad en verhoogt de inkomsten. Het zorgt er ook voor dat de zaakjes wat "veiliger" worden, aangezien de M.L.O.M. (op papier) een legitiem bedrijf is. Pierius Magnus sep 10, 2009 11:56 (UTC) :Zo weken wij niet, jij geeft ons jouw bedrijf of anders :) Don nikolai sep 10, 2009 15:11 (UTC) Uit met de pret! Vanaf 2009 loopt Nikolai ernstig gevaar. De LCD: Libertaanse Christen Democraten onder leiding van Dr. Magnus hebben toegezegd de jacht te openen op Nikolai en op Mama Luigi en zijn mafia. Een moeilijke tijd voor de criminaliteit in Libertas breekt aan! Dr. Magnus sep 19, 2009 07:47 (UTC) :Boem en je bent dood, bemoei je met je eigen zaken of we bemoeien ons met jouw zaken Don Nikolai sep 19, 2009 11:33 (UTC) Oh, nou ben ik bang! Hahaha, pas d'r op DONNIE :D rofl... Dr. Magnus sep 19, 2009 10:25 (UTC) ::Je hebt je beslissing gemaakt, zeg gedag tegen een familielid :-) sep 19, 2009 11:43 (UTC) En de don Tom Apones is inmiddels, "toevallig", ook al vermoord... Dr. Magnus sep 19, 2009 17:14 (UTC) :Je moeten weten dat je niet kan winnen van Nikolai, wij zijn te goed, we moorden je familie uit !!! sep 19, 2009 17:50 (UTC) Ik heb het begrepen. Zolang mijn familie niets overkomt, overkomt Nikolai niets. Je moet begrijpen dat de Italiaanse familie Magnus wel een traditie van eerwraak kent, van vergelding. Als dochter Bella werd vermoord door een onbelangrijk Nikolai lid, zou ik die dan met je toestemming mogen vermoorden om de zaak helemaal af te sluiten? Dr. Magnus sep 19, 2009 17:57 (UTC) :Je krijgt toestemming als je je standpunt opgeeft, ik zal zijn naam en adres geven als je wil sep 19, 2009 18:00 (UTC) Ik geef het op. Nu, terplekke. Zal het wijzingen in de standpunten van de LCD onmiddelijk. Dr. Magnus sep 19, 2009 18:04 (UTC) Lid Kan ik lid worden? Dan ben ik veilig voor eventuele aanslagen. Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 19, 2009 13:18 (UTC) :Haha, en wat wou je gaan, doen ? sep 19, 2009 13:37 (UTC) Geld witwassen? Aanslagen plegen misschien - wat meer actie is nooit verkeerd, wel? Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 19, 2009 15:39 (UTC) : sep 19, 2009 17:46 (UTC) Mooi zo! Zeg me maar wanneer je een opdracht voor me hebt! Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 22, 2009 10:20 (UTC) De grootste Nikolai is nu de allergrootste criminele organisatie. Mama Luigi is dood, bestaat die zijn mafia dan nog wel? Of kunnnen we die overnemen? Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 22, 2009 10:21 (UTC)